thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: Love Always Finds a Way
It was a beautiful day in the Pridelands. The Lion Guard was at Pride Rock. "Kion, why hasn't Janja caused trouble lately?" Bunga asked. "I don't know, Bunga. We all need to stay alert" Kion answered. Fuli exchanged a glance with Ono before padding forward. "Ono and I can patrol along the border by Broken Rock." She suggested. Kion modded. "I'll take Beshte and Bunga and we can patrol along the border by The Meadow." He agreed. "Didn't we already patrol that border?" Beshte asked. "We'll do it again" Kion insisted. "Beshte's right, Kion" Fuli pointed out. Kion flicked his tail. "We'll patrol every border in the Pridelands to keep Janja's Clan out" He snapped. "Ok" Fuli said. Kion began pacing. "Beshte and Bunga can patrol the northern border. I'll do the western border by myself" he decided. Fuli padded over and brushed her muzzle against his cheek. "I'll go with you." She offered. Kion shook his head. "I need some alone time." He said. Fuli's tail dropped and she backed away. Kion bounded off. "Ok...that was weird" Bunga said slowly. "Is he ok?" Ono asked. "He's fine. I think Kion just needs some alone time" Fuli murmured. She bade goodbye to them and began to walk towards the Meadow. Meanwhile Kion had met up with Kiara at Hapuna Valley. They began to play Baobab Ball. "What's wrong Kion?" Kiara asked. She whacked the ball and sent it flying over Kion's head. Kion chased after it and came running back. "Fuli and I had a disagreement" he said. "What about?" Kiara asked. "The borders" Kion answered. Kiara chuckled. "Darling, you have a lot to learn about love." She murmured. "You and Kovu seem to know what you're doing" Kion pointed out. He curled up at Kiara's flank. Kiara rasped her tongue over his ear. "I think you need to talk to Grandpa." She murmured. "Where's Vitani?" Kion asked. "She's with Kora" Kiara said. "I think I'll go play with Twiga" Kion said. Kiara nodded and nuzzled his cheek. Kion bounded towards Twiga's home. When he reached it, Kion was pleased to see Twiga sunning herself near a large rock. "Hi Twiga" Kion said. "How is everything?" Twiga asked. "Fine" Kion answered. "He padded forward and touched his muzzle to Twiga's leg. They glanced up as they heard the bushes rustle behind Kion. Fuli stepped out and stood there, staring at them. Instantly Kion and Twiga jumped apart. "Hi Fuli" Kion said brightly. Fuli ignored him. She stalked forward until she was standing in front of Kion. "I thought you had a border patrol" Fuli stated. Kion gulped. "I was on one." He answered. What are you doing with her?" Fuli asked. "We're just friends Fuli. You're the one I love" Kiion said. "Are you sure about that?" Fuli asked. "Absolutely" Kion answered. "I'll leave you two alone then" Fuli said slowly. She backed away and retreated towards The Meadow. Kion turned back to Twiga and they began to chat. When Fuli reached The Meadow, She sighed and glanced up at Silverpelt. "Mufasa. I request your guidance!" She called. Fuli shivered as she felt Mufasa's spirit embrace her. "What's the matter, Fuli?" Mufasa asked. "Well for starters, you have a stubborn grandson" Fuli began. Mufasa chuckled. "He's Simba's son in every way." He mused. "We got into a disagreement and I want Kion to know that I still love him" Fuli continued. "You must tell Kion how you feel. He will understand if he truly cares about you" Mufasa advised gently. Fuli nodded. "Yes Mufasa" she said. She inclined her head and padded away. As Fuli walked towards Pride Rock she began to sing quietly. She spotted Kion walking towards her and began to run to catch up with him. They collided in the middle in a fierce embrace. "I love you, Kion. Let's agree to never fight again" Fuli murmured. Kion nodded and brushed his muzzle against Fuli's cheek. They settled down and began talking about the patrol. Meanwhile, Kovu and Kiara had isolated themselves in Hapuna Valley. "Kovu why don't you ever talk about your father?" Kiara asked. "I don't know much about him. Most of my information comes from Tani and it's not very much" Kovu admitted. "Tell me" Kiara pleaded. Kovu glanced down into her reddish-brown eyes and sighed. "His name was Atka. He and Zira mated a few weeks after the battle of Pride Rock. They had Vitani and a few months later they had me. Tani told me that Dad loved us very much and he regretted having to leave us" Kovu began. "How did he die?" Kiara asked. "Zira murdered him a few weeks after I was born" Kovu expired. Kiara winced and pressed her muzzle against Kovu's cheek. "Is that why you're always following Daddy around and helping him?" She asked quietly. "Yes it is" Kovu admitted. Kiara shifted so she could press her muzzle into Kovu's mane. "Kion told me that Vitani is the only member of your family that he loves" she stated. "She adores him" Kovu admitted. They leaned against each other and gazed up at Silverpelt. Meanwhile, Bunga had met up with Timon and Pumbaa at their cave. "Hi Bunga" Timon said brightly. "Hi Uncle Timon" Bunga answered. "How's it going, Bunga?" Pumbaa asked. "It's going good" Bunga answered. He reached down and picked up a slug. Timon chuckled and scooped up a pile of ants. Bunga gulped the slug down and let lose a loud belch. "Good one Bunga" Pumbaa said approvingly. Bunga beamed. Nita had met up with Simba and Nala at Pride Rock. "Hi Nana." Nita said. She wove her body affectionally against Nala's legs. Nala bent down and nuzzled Nita's cheek. Nita returned Nala's affection before turning to Simba. "Hi Papa." She said. "Hello Nita" Simba said. He chuckled and drew his paw affectionally along Nita's jawline. "How has your day been?" Nala asked. "It's been good, Nana" Nita answered. "Do you enjoy helping Rafiki?" Simba asked. "Yes Papa" Nita answered. "We're very proud of you, Nita" Nala said warmly. "Thank you" Nita answered. She curled up in Nala's paws and closed her eyes. Simba and Nala exchanged a smile above her head. Meanwhile, Denahi had met up with Sitka at Hapuna Valley. "Hello Denahi" Sitka said. "Hello Sitka" Denahi answered. "How is it going?" Sitka asked. "It is going well" Denahi answered. He padded over to the baobab ball and bent to grasp it with his teeth. "Do you want to play baobab ball?" Denahi asked. "Hyraxes aren't that great at baobab ball" Sitka admitted. Denahi chuckled. "I'm sure you'll do fine." He said encouragingly. "All right then" Sitka agreed. Denahi whacked the baobab ball and Sitka raced after it. They began to have a good game. Meanwhile, Zazu had flown to Rafiki's Tree for some bonding time. He found Rafiki and Nita sorting herbs. "Hi, Nita" Zazu said. "Hi Zazu" Nita answered. Zazu exchanged a glance with Rafiki. Nita bent down and began counting juniper berries. "You seem to be doing well, Nita" Zazu praised. "Thank you Zazu" Nita answered. Zazu settled down next to Rafiki and they quietly observed Nita's progress. Back at Pride Rock, Nala had met up with Kula and Chumvi. They were settled down having a discussion. "Kula, how is Koda doing?" Nala asked. "He's a troublemaker but he means well" Kula answered. Chumvi chuckled. "He takes after me." He announced. Nala rolled her eyes. "Sure.." she murmured. "Zuri is a wonderful huntress" Kula praised. "She certainly is" Nala agreed. Meanwhile, Zuri had met up with Belee. They were curled up together. Zuri was telling Belee about the adventures that she had gone on with Kiara when they were younger. "Mom says she went to The Outlands once and met Daddy" Belee said. "That's true" Zuri confirmed. "Did you and Tiifu go with her?" Belee asked. "That was one adventure that Tiifu and I didn't go on" Zuri admitted. "Ok" Belee said. She leaned against Zuri's side and closed her eyes. Zuri bent down and rasped her tongue over Belee's ear. Back at Pride Rock, Kia had met up with Bemba. "Grandma, how did you feel when Mom and Dad got married?" Kia asked. "I was happy for your mother and excited to see where this would take her" Bemba answered. "How'd you feel when Kenai and I were born?" Kia asked. "It was the happiest day of my life" Bemba answered. Kia pressed her muzzle against Bemba's flank. "Are you jealous of how much time Kenai and I spend with Gran?" Kia asked. Bemba shook her head. "I love you and Kenai and I'm glad that you have so man others that love you." She said. "Uncle Kora and Aunt Tani love us and they aren't related to us" Kia pointed out. "I know, Kia" Bemba said. She pulled Kia into her paws and pressed her muzzle to Kia's cheek. Kia curled up and closed her eyes.Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics